


What Colour is the Soul?

by ConEno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Bullies, College Student, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Racism, Reverse Harem, Sci-Fi, skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: Evy recently moved from out of country due to final year for college degree.She had heard of monsters due to the news, but never met one.Almost cannot wait to experience something new on her way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ ---- ] = Within these means she speaks her native language. Norwegian. (Cause I said so.)

Being lost at an airport... how much of a airhead can she be!?

Looking around, trying to figure out the signs of numbers of telling which gate lead to where. Most importantly, to her luggage. How to exit would be the last problem.

Newly arrival to Ebott Airport, she looks around for a worker, hoping to get guidance help. Though only to accidently bump into someone with her back, she immediately turned to apologize. Then surprised at who she fazed, it was a worker all right, but not for the airport. An orange cat monster dressed in somewhat formal black and pink outfit, decribing much as he's working for someone.

[Fuck, sorry, I didn't mean to back up on you like that!]

He looked surprised himself, ears twitching and looking confused. Evy then realizes what she just said, and facepalmed, setting herself to repeat over again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to speak English... and I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." she look somewhat apologetic.

He kinda look wary, however relaxes a bit afterwards.

"No problem, buddy. Just be careful." he waves her off. 

She realizes she could use this opportunity to try making a new friend! A monster friend!

"Uh, wait, please?" she had tapped his upper arm just before he walks away, making him giving a curious gaze. Wow, he's expressive. "You don't supposedly know where the luggage claim is? I'm kiiiinda lost."

He shrugs, putting a hand up until he stopped by a flinch, seeming to realize he didn't have anything in either hand or mouth. A habbit perhaps?

"I know, you can just follow me, I'm on my way over there anyway."

She doesn't know why, but he gave her a soft half smile when he saw her appreciation.

"Thank you so much! I'm Evy." she stretched out a hand to him.

He looked her over with a raised brow, tail swaying a bit before he shook her hand.

"BP."

 

Twenty minutes! How long was this freaking airport!? All the way to the luggage claim, Evy happily comes up with topics of interest. Like if he knew popular spot for hanging out, and what to avoid since she were new in town. Which hangout mostly consist at places like Grillby's, Muffet's, Mall, Arcades, there was even a small amusement park for fun all year around! And to avoid, would be looking for trouble with bullies and racism, obviously. She were never keen on such things.

And topic change to him talking about the monster robot, Mettaton... that kinda surprised her that he knew such a famous robot, and highly disliked him, seeing as he used colourful nicknames for Mettaton. And the fact that he's currently working for him. And based on her expression, he laughed saying it was only temporary until he finishes college. And that perked her up, asking if it was Ebott East University, and to his surprise, it was. Smiling widely, and gotten her bag and rolling suitcase from the claim, nothing missing, she asked for his number, not wanting to lose opportunity of a new college friend. Wondering why he had ears flat and a slight darker colour on his cheeks, he nodded. Just afterwards seperated considering he were still working.

 

This had to be the best day ever!

 

~ * ~

 

Evy should not have been involved.

Evy should have been smart and gotten help.

But no.

Evy was being stupid.

She were glaring against three men, obviously older than her by few years. This wasn't bullying though, no. This was a racist harrassment.

Behind Evy was a skeleton in light blue jeans and scarf, and in grey sweater and navy sneakers. She didn't exactly get a closer look at the skeleton, however, she did notice the distress of refusing trouble in an alley.

"Get lost, bitch. This i none of your concern."

Raising an eyebrow at them, she deliberately wants to prank them, even if was a bad idea to agitate them. Nevertheless, it could also give an opposite effect. Not showing a smile, she frowned with harser glare.

[Just what the fuck do you think you're doing? Being an asshole!?] she voiced out with venom.

And to everybody's surprise, and yet not surprisingly, they didn't understood what you said.

"What the fuck!? Speak English, lady, or get lost!" he grabs a hold onto one of her upper arm. Which she returned gracefully twisting away from his grip and shove him away.

[And you're trying to assault me, not surprising. You guys are being nothing but racist bullies. If I'm going to be serious, I am going to be forced to be calling the police on you and make sure your asses gets kicked by me first. So what's it gonna be? Are you going to attack me, or will you leave without a problem?] not wavering, she were really confident of her way to fight back in defense, and kick asses at the same time.

Though through your rant, they seem more confused, and loosing the urge to continue this conversation. So they just walks away, muttering 'crazy bitch'.

Breathing out in relief, she might as well have lost her breath at the same time when given a crushing hug from behind.

"HUMAN, THAT WAS AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY RESCUE! EVEN IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING."

Evy realized it was the skeleton monster, looking down, she could practically see litteraly stars in his eyes. That's so adorable! Is this a kid? No, kids wore stripes according to monster customs.

"No problem, I couldn't exactly just walk away from something like this. And I understand perfectly well." She winked. His eye-sockets widened in surprise. "Uh, can you let go, hard to breathe."

"OH, MY APOLIGIES, HUMAN." he immediately let go, though still look like he were full of energy. Reaching out a blue glowed hand. "I'M THE MAGNIFICANT BLUEBERRY! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BERRY."

Returning the shake, she smiles widely. "Evy. Nice to meet ya." she let go, returning to where she left her luggage safely.

"ARE YOU LEAVING ON A TRIP, HUMAN EVY?" she noticed he followed your luggage in curiosity.

"Actually no, I'm new in this town. I just arrived today." she smiles, bringing her bag over her shoulder.

"WOWIE, REALLY!? WHERE ARE YOU MOVING?"

"Uuuh, let's see." she picks up her phone from her pocket, re-checking her adress. It was rather easy to forget until she actually moved in. Telling him the adress, he practically vibrated where he stood, grinning widely. Evy look over him in confusion. And note to self, don't give Berry anything with sugar or caffein.

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR! THIS IS SO AWESOME! I MET A NEW FRIEND AND MY NEW NEIGHBOUR AT THE SAME TIME!"

Evy blushed a bit, this little sweetie already considered her as a friend? He's adorable as heck. And wait... he's your neighbour?

"Does that mean I can count on you to guide me to my new apartment then?"

"OF COURSE, HUMAN EVY. LET'S GO!" he grabs a hold of your suitcase and your hand in a rush.

 

~ * ~

 

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE BUILDING WE LIVE IN!" he bounches up and down, both of them standing outside looking at pretty tudor-ish designed appartment building. Gotta be at least ten floors on this building.

"Woah, it's adorable. I haven't seen such design on an apartmentbuilding before." And lo and behold, Grillby's were practically next door in same style, one of BP's recommendation. Oh, right, focus. "Let's see if we can get the manager, getting my new keys?"

Berry nodded so much she thought his head were going to pop off. Rushing inside before she were able to reach out for her suitcase, it went with him... with a sigh she softly smiles at the guy, following after him, acting quite as a kid and a gentleman at the same time.

"MANAGER MADAME!" he calls out.

Finding almost hard to not snort or laugh at the way he called out, she would have thought he called out for an actually madame of a club of sorts.

From behind the desk in the hallway, between a office door and an elevator, an old woman in uniform looked up, smiling gently at Berry when coming up to the desk, bouncing.

"Hello, little pie. What's the rush?"

"I BROUGHT THE NEW TENANT HERE, HUMAN EVY!" he gestures towards you, finally makes eyecontact with you behind her thick glasses.

"Oh, well hello. You're miss Evy Johansen?" she wanted to confirm.

"Yes, mam. I hope I'm not too late? I kinda got lost." again. But she doesn't mention that.

Berry gave you an odd look, which Evy didn't minded.

"No worries, you warned you either arrived today or tomorrow. Just let me get the keys and I'll let little pie here show you your new apartment. Seeing as you two already gotten aquainted."

"Sure, that would be great." Evy smiles, and so did Berry. And not helping for her urges, she petted Berry's head playfully.

Which earned a pout.

 

Yeah. This place will be great.


	2. Chapter 2

“HUMAN EVY, WHERE ARE YOUR FURNITURES?” Berry asked, after have entered and put the suitcase by the door to her new apartment. Looking around inside. It was big, kitchen and living room in one, giving Evy a corner idea of for being a workspace. Then there were two bedrooms in same size, bathroom she would have to check out later.

If she ever found someone to roommate with, that would be cool, or else she could use it as a guest room until then.

“I haven’t bought them yet, I have to go out and find a shop to get the bed… and sheets, pillow and cover in a moment. Then I can buy a couch and other stuff at a later time.”

“OH… WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE ASSISTANCE?”

Would she? Nah, she just met the sweet little Berry. He already shown and helped you with luggage to your new home. Though he sounded hopeful, was he bored?

“Don’t have too…” aaand there was approaching sad face. “but you can if you want to.” she quickly said. Which quickly earned a bright smile.

“I WANT TO! LET’S GO!”

He had grabbed her hand and dragged her out before she even knew what was happening.

 

~ * ~

 

As it turns out, Berry was an sweet bundle of energy, definetly fitting being named Blueberry. He's seems like an innocent cinnamonbun from she could example from the memes.

He kept talking how he were under training to become a royal guard back in Underground, and how he had to convince his captain/friend to take him into training. Then onwards to puzzles, which definetly perked her up her interest.

He and Evy started rambling on to how puzzles work, and to what kind of use they can be. Until they realized they had accidently walked a street too far from the mall. Wops.

It went rather quick to find to find the store she wanted. Both Berry and Evy testing out beds, which suited more to her sleep, Berry simply did it for curiosity. Memoryfoam were a big no, she tried a few times before, and it were uncomfortable for her. Unless if she were an elderly, it would probably worked for her then.

“NOTHING YET?”

“Nah…” she were at last four beds to try out. Laying down on a queen sized bed, which had secret compartment in it, enough to fit an adult. She found it. Oh, good heavens she found it. “This one.” she whispered, relaxing into it.

He were sitting on one of the memoryfoam beds right next to her, looking happy before he stood and joined you on the other side.

“THIS ONE? IT DOES FEEL GOOD.”

“You can never remove me from this bed, it’s devouring me into deep sleep.” She dramatize the situation. Making Berry look at her a bit starry eyed with those big blue pinpricks in his eyesockets, standing up proudly, his scarf waving as she seen ones with cartoon heroes. How does it do that without wind or draft?

“DO NOT WORRY, EVY. I’LL SAVE YOU FROM THE CONUNDRUM FATE.”

She snorted, conundrum… it wasn’t exactly wrong, only used wrong word in the sentence.

He had grabbed her arms, trying to lift her up as she’s lazily lies down, accepting her fate to the bed. He managed to make her sit up, making them both giggle in amusement. She usually only react like this with her sisters.

“tibia honest, didn’t expect to catch ya in here of all places.”

Both of their attention went towards the deep voice. To Evy’s surprise, there was another skeleton monster, looking almost like Berry, except for looking a bit older, inches taller and simple white pinpricks in his eyesockets, and he was wearing a mall guard uniform. And he looked a bit cautiously at Evy, to her confusion when she noticed.

“BLUE!” Guess they’re related then? Seeing as Berry were comfortable to run and hug the new monster.

“THIS IS EVY, SHE’S OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR!” he introduced.

That got both Evy’s and Blue’s attention, looking at each other, though he were rather the one sizing her up, to her discomfort. We’ll he seems to be giving a protective brother kind of vibe, so she guess that makes more sense.

She stood up, giving a smile with mind lowered guard, kinda easy to gain trust that way, at least back in your country in a small town... where everybody, almost knew, everybody… yeah. Anyway!

“Heya, as he said, I’m Ivy. Nice to meet you.” she put her hand out for a handshake.

Berry still had not let go, though were no difficulty that Blue gave you a raised eyebrow, and taking your hand.

**PRRRRRRRRFTH.**

Evy looked in shock at Blue, not expecting a loud sound of fart, and sensing something like a rubber than bones in her hands.

"BLUE!" Berry scolds.

"heh, whoopie cushion in hand trick, always funny." he winked with a softer smile.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Berry complained.

"aw, come on Berry. you wanna have a **bed** der joke then?"

Evy were only struggling not to laugh at the antiques and pun being thrown. Blue noticed and somehow his permanent grin grew wider in mischief, and it seems that Berry noticed the expression, by narrowing his eyes at Blue.

"BLUE. NO."

"what?" he shrug as if he were innocent. "gonna put me to ar **rest**? I'm the one working down to bone as a security, ya know?"

"AAARGH!"

Giving out a snort, she really couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"EVY, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"Aw, come on BB, you're smiling." she noticed. Then realized she just used a nickname. Oh well, she usually did that to anyone she liked anyway.

Though Berry were the one who froze up. As if everything were in slow motion, his eyes grew sparkles and stars.

"Evy..." his low voice startled both her and Blue. She didn't even knew he could do that. "You just gave me a nickname." he stated.

"Uh, yeah? Since your name was Blueberry, I though, why not?" She shrugs, though startled when he tackled her an hug.

"THAT MEANS WE'RE ON BEST FRIEND BASE! I NOW HAVE TO GIVE YOU A NICKNAME TOO!"

Evy rose her eyebrow high in surprise, not expecting that.

"I thought we're already friends? We have already exchanged phone numbers and share common interest, as well being comfortable talking to each other on 'whatever'."

Which cause Berry to look up in shocked surprise at her.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW CAN I HAVE MISSED THAT!?" he dramaticly lifted his arms up in defeat.

"uhm..." oh right, Blue were still here. "so what are you guys doing here? I know kiddo here ain't in need for a bed." he refered to Berry.

"Nah, it's more for me, actually. Just arrived today and wanted a bed before I get real for furniture shopping tomorrow." snapping fingers, she points at him. "Are you on break right now?"

"uh, shift's not finished for about half hour, why?"

"I was thinking of eating out, since I haven't any groceries yet. And I thought of asking you too BB, and the fact getting to know another neighbour." she winked. "My treat." she added.

"huh, can't say no to free food. how 'bout-"

"NOT GRILLBY'S." Berry cut in, looking annoyed at Blue.

"aw, come on, kiddo. don't you like his milkshakes?"

"IT'S THE ONLY THING HE HAS ON THE MENU THAT ISN'T GREASY."

"Even the drinks?" she questions, which Berry shook his head.

"NAH, THEY'RE GOOD."

That made her blink, never would have guessed that sweet little blueberry could drink grown up drinks... then again, he's an adult.

"Anyplace else? I were informed of a place called Muffet's, though it's a bakery right?"

"yeah, kinda late for lunch. domino's? just a floor up here."

"SOUNDS GOOD. EVY?"

"Pizza sounds good right now."

"see ya up there then."

"Yup, oh, any preferences on menu?"

"tomatoes and meat, lot's." he walks off, continue his job by looking around for either tefth or trouble one usually finds in malls.

Hearing a sigh from Berry, both of you walk towards a different aisle, where they were selling pillows and covers.

"HE REALLY LIKES KETCHUP... LIKE, A LOT."

Which cause Evy to raise eyebrow.

"A lot in what sense? That he covers food in it? Or drinking it?"

He looked a little surprised at you for being able to guess the extreme of the fact.

"BOTH."

"Huh, I have a sister who can drink an entire bottle of garlic sauce."

Berry froze, while he held a pillow for kids, an Iron Man styled one. He looked at her like she had two heads.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Yup." giving the 'P' a pop sound. Then finding the pillow and covers, next were the sheets, though when she turned, she gave him a sly grin. "You'll probably never guess what I can drink." He looked in horrified disbelief at her. She answered. "Chocolate syrup."

"THAT'S A THING!? IT'S NOT JUST MY BROTHER OR BLUE OR RED THAT DOES IT!?"

"Drinking condiments?"

"YES! MY BROTHER DRINKS HONEY, WHILE RED DRINKS MUSTARD!"

Two more people you don't know. Honey was understandable, Ketchup, gotta have a special taste for it. But mustard?? This Red person gotta be highly tolerant against spices.

"We'll me and my sister are the odd ones in my family, my bro still trying to find one he likes just so he can be odd with us." she chuckles, remembering back when he tried chili sauce, just to be the tough one of them. Poor bro, he had to spend a whole day in the bathroom the next day.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER TOO? HOW MANY SIBLINGS DO YOU HAVE?"

"Two sisters and my little bro. My younger sister, Ellen, she's almost the opposite of me in personality. For example, she likes bitter, and I like sweet. Then there's Nicolai, he's a daring dude with bundle of energy. He did something ridiculous last time." she turned to give him a pointed look, while Berry were giving you full attention in curiousity. "He took a bicycle, and rode it on top of a thin mountain road without supervision. My parents grounded him for a year after that incident."

She finds a simple black cover sheet, and a purple for pillow to somehow have a dark matching theme.

"A YEAR!? WAS IT THAT DANGEROUS?" he looked confused.

"Well, the place he ran on bike, the mountain had a cliff side with several kilometers to next ground if he were to have fallen off. And he did manage to break an arm in process as he almost did, his bicycle were a total scrap in pieces at the bottom. So my parents being furious were an understatement."

"WOAH..."

" 'Woah' is right. My parents weren't the only one furious either. Me and sis didn't left his side for about half a year. Though, if he ever wanted to do that again, he's not going alone. That's something me and Ellen promised each other, never to let anything comes to harm to him."

After have found everything she needed, she found Berry taking with a pillow with him, the Iron Man pillow. When he noticed her questionable look, he shrugged sheepishly. Must like superheroes then.

When buying from the cashier, it seems that she didn't really care who came to buy, monster or human. Must be tired from a long day then if she didn't.

"YOU ARE A GREAT SISTER, EVY."

Evy turned and saw Berry spacing out a bit, as if he were thinking of something. Were he reminiscing on something. He did say he has a brother, so kinda relatable?

"And I' pretty sure you're a great brother too." When he looked up with a soft smile, though it looked like he remembered something bad had happened. "Or else you wouldn't be called the Magnificent Blueberry for no reason." she winked.

He gave more of a wide genuine smile this time, tinted a bit blue on... cheeks? laughing a low 'mwe he he'. Which suited him best.

Evy decided then she will do anything to keep him smiling.

"WAIT, YOU SAID YOU HAD TWO SISTERS?"

"Yup, have an older sister, Karin, she the most calm one in the whole family... seriously, it's impossible to make her mad about anything."

Berry narrow his eyes playfully at her.

"SOUNDS LIKE YOU TRIED."

Acting all innocent, she grabs her new items.

"I have no idea what you're talking about ~ ."

"YOU DON'T FOOL ME, I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

With a dramatic gasp, hand over her heart.

"How did you know I was part skeleton!? It was the funny bone, wasn't it?"

Now Berry looked betrayed, stopping his tracks. Evy couldn't help ut to laugh lightly, seeing that his smile betrayed his pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna support? You're free to do so here.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell


End file.
